


CATastrophe

by kewltie



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kewltie/pseuds/kewltie
Summary: In which Sungmin wages a metamorphical war, Kyuhyun is a crazy cat lady, Hyukjae is the forlorn Romeo, and Donghae is a princess.





	CATastrophe

**Author's Note:**

> Moving some old stuff from AFF to AO3.

Sungmin should worry, he thinks, when his boyfriend of nearly five months still hasn’t invited him over his home. It's something that been bugging him for a while now, like an itch that he can't quite reach and Sungmin doesn't want to be the kind of person that pry into his boyfriend privacy but seriously its been _five_ months.

"Maybe he's a serial killer," Ryeowook chimes in unhelpfully in the living room as on the TV screen Miyuk confesses to her husband that the father of her five years old daughter isn't him but his half-brother Jaeco who is married to her cousin.

"I don't think so," Sungmin says slowly, reluctantly taking his eyes off the TV screen. Hyukjae is sleeping peacefully in his lap, and Sungmin’s hand, every now and then, moves to scratch behind his ears.  

"Oh--oh, what if he's still in the closet and you're his dirty secret or something," Ryeowook says with a gasp and his eyes going wide with horror. "You have to break up with him then, hyung! That sort of relationship won't ever end well." He reaches over Hyukjae’s head for one of Sungmin's hand and clasps his own over Sungmin's. "It'll be alright, I'll be with you through your hard time," he says sincerely.

Sungmin pulls his hands away and rolls his eyes. "Thanks but I've already meet his older brother and his parents so I highly doubt he's in the closet."

Ryeowook's lips protrude out in a pout and then his eyes light up, and he says, "Then, I think you should just ask him directly. I mean you never know unless you ask, right? Just go for it. Secrets aren't good for a healthy relationship and you guys plan to move in with each other eventually right?"

"Since when did you earned a master in relationship counseling?" Sungmin teases. "I'm pretty sure you were crying to me last week about there's no good men left on earth."

"Hyung," Ryeowook whines.

"Okay, okay, I'll do it this week," Sungmin promises and turns his back to the screen as Miyuk's husband tells her he has been sleeping her twin sister who is now carrying his child.

 

\---

 

"So are you keeping a secret boyfriend somewhere in your home you're not telling me because I have never been in your apartment," Sungmin drops it in as casually as possible over dinner in their favorite restaurant.

Kyuhyun chokes on chicken leg and when he lodges the bone out of his throat, he glances up at Sungmin in surprised. “What--?! No, of course not! I just haven’t gotten around to it yet."

“It has been _five_ months,” Sungmin says, glaring heatedly at Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sighs. “You really want to come over that badly?”

“Yes,” Sungmin says, perfectly calm and not as if he was about to run out of the restaurant like in the TV drama if Kyuhyun deny him this.

"Well,” Kyuhyun says hesitantly, scratching his forehead, “I have a cat and he doesn't like strangers so I don't like bringing people over."

“You have a cat?!” he asks in disbelief. He has never heard Kyuhyun mention that he likes cat let alone owning one.

Kyuhyun nods slowly.

Is he some wild cat that Kyuhyun picked up from the street or something because Sungmin doesn't like to think how a cat is keep him away from Kyuhyun’s apartment and taking another big step in their relationship. Maybe Kyuhyun is just feeling nervous about them moving too fast and is using his cat as an excuse but either way Sungmin is not letting Kyuhyun go so easily.

"I have Hyukjae! If I can handle a Bengal than you know I can be good with cats,” Sungmin says, smiling brightly as he thinks of his silver spotted Bengal cat that Sungmin went through great length to acquired him.

"I know, but," Kyuhyun says, looking a little shifty, "Donghae is a special case. He can get violate if he doesn't really like you and--well I don't want you to get hurt."

“It’ll be fine,” Sungmin insists.  

Kyuhyun stills look trouble but Sungmin leans over to kiss it away. It’ll definitely be _fine_.

 

\---

 

Sungmin steps into Kyuhyun’s beautiful two-bedroom condo in the middle of Yeongdeungpo District with a bag of grocery in each hand. He is immediately awash in a sea of warmth brown, gold, and yellow colors and the spectacular wide view of Seoul from the living room’s window. The interior design of the apartment is very homey and open, and Sungmin thinks he doesn’t mind living here at all.

“It’s beautiful,” he tells Kyuhyun, gently putting down his bags on the L shape kitchen island. Even the kitchen looks inviting, with the pendant lamps hanging over the kitchen island and washing the room in an amber glow. The bronze colored wooden cabinets just deepen the atmosphere and contrasts eerily well with the stone marble countertop.

Kyuhyun glances around his apartment and shrugs. “I guess so.”

Sungmin rolls his eyes. Sometimes, he wishes Kyuhyun wasn’t so reticent about expressing his emotions. It makes it hard for Sungmin to know how Kyuhyun is feeling half of the time. He’s getting better at reading between the lines but it would be nice to hear Kyuhyun openly expressing his feelings.  

“So, when am I going to meet the lovely Donghae,” he asks, glancing around for any sign of the cat Kyuhyun has been hiding. The entire apartment seems to be very clean and well-kept, not even a single strand of fur can be seen and Sungmin, being a cat-owner himself, is suspicious at best. 

Kyuhyun walks toward the entrance of the corridor. “Donghae,” Kyuhyun calls into the dimly lit hallway.   

Sungmin blinks as he hears the ringing of a bell making it ways toward them. He comes closer to Kyuhyun and it’s not long before he spots a beautiful white fluff-ball walks gracefully toward them as if he has all the time in the world. Around his neck is beautiful crystal encrusted bell collar and he looks like the jewel of the Sahara Desert with the way Kyuhyun looking at him right now.

He approaches Kyuhyun, not even bothering to cast a glance at Sungmin, and sits at Kyuhyun’s feet. Donghae looks up, meowing expectantly and Kyuhyun quickly responds to him, reaching down to pick him up.

“How is my little darling doing today?” Kyuhyun asks, cradling Donghae in his arm and scratching Donghae’s chin with his other hand.  

Sungmin stares incredulously at Kyuhyun. He has never heard Kyuhyun call him by any pet names, not sweetheart, love, or even darling. Yet, he’d just called his cat that. Sungmin is not annoyed. Really. Okay, maybe a little bit.

“That’s Donghae, huh,” he says, keeping his voice controlled and calm.  

“Yea, this is Donghae,” Kyuhyun says, grinning widely. “He’s a purebred doll-face Persian and--” he lifts Donghae up in the air and pulls Donghae’s face closely to his, who proceeds to lick Kyuhyun’s nose. Kyuhyun laughs, so open and bright that Sungmin is taken back by it a little, and gives Donghae a kiss on the nose in return. He glances at Sungmin and smiles as he says, “Isn’t he just amazing?”

“Uh, yea,” Sungmin says evenly. Not quite sure what to say after seeing Kyuhyun behaving like some sort of love addled fool.

Kyuhyun gently puts Donghae’s down on the arm of a loveseat nearby and Donghae jumps off the armrest to the middle of the seat and casually splay himself across it as if he has every right to it.

It doesn’t take much for him to decide right then and there that the cat is ridiculously spoiled. Sungmin never thought in his lifetime that Kyuhyun would be the kind of pet owner that is ridiculously enamored with their pets, but Kyuhyun lives to prove him wrong apparently.

“Hey, do you want--?” Kyuhyun starts but a loud musical tune arise from his person disrupts him from finishing the question. It is Kyuhyun’s cell phone and he pulls it out of his pants’ pocket. He glances at the screen and makes a face. “Sorry, I got to take this,” he says apologetically.

Sungmin nods his head and waves him off. Kyuhyun walks into the hallway and disappears behind one of the doors, leaving Sungmin alone with Donghae in the living room.

He stands awkwardly in the middle of the room, glancing around the living space and not at all looking at the cat that is currently commandeering the loveseat. Sungmin doesn’t know why he’s getting all work up over a cat, but he didn’t expect Kyuhyun to be so into his cat and that scare him a little cause if he didn’t know that what else does he not know about Kyuhyun?

He thought in the five months that they known each other that he known every side of Kyuhyun but apparently not, he thinks bitterly.

But at least Sungmin should try to make some kind of rapture with Kyuhyun’s cat after all he obviously care for it and if Sungmin wants something more from this relationship he has to make room for Donghae in his heart.

Sungmin walks over to the loveseat and takes the seat beside Donghae in the loveseat, who is currently taking his time to licks his paw clean. He gingerly sits down and Donghae must have felt the weight next to him because his head perks up and he gives Sungmin a blank stare.  

“Hey,” Sungmin says awkwardly.

Donghae continues to stare at Sungmin as if Sungmin is an insignificant bug that he doesn’t know what to make of and Sungmin tries not back down from the stare. He’s a cat, Sungmin shouldn’t be that nervous around a goddamn cat but if Donghae is just a cat and not so much like the beloved child of his boyfriend he wouldn’t be fumbling so much over this.

Then suddenly, Donghae lets out a small meow before getting up and stretching himself, butt ups and head downs, a white mess of adorableness as he twitches his whiskers and Sungmin is not blind to how beautiful Donghae is. He’s a cat lover after all.

Sungmin’s hand twitch with the urge to touch.   

He strides toward Sungmin with armful of poise and dignity that Sungmin doesn’t usually connect with a cat but he climbs on Sungmin’s lap and curls himself presumptuously on it, letting out a soft sigh and laying his tail underneath his chin.  

Sungmin sits perfectly still; afraid to disturb Donghae but the warmth curling itself on his lap is tempting him. He knows that Persian breed need a lot of regular grooming and he sees how clean and lovely Donghae’s fur is, that Kyuhyun must take really good care of Donghae. And he really, really just wants to feel the fur underneath his hands because fur like this is asking to be touch. So, he’s not entirely in his mind when he thoughtlessly went for it and pats Donghae’s head softly. The fur is soft and thick and silky and oh wow--like a cloud of pillow and Sungmin wonders if it really weird if he shoves his face in Donghae’s fur to-- _fuck_.

Bad move on his part.  

Because Donghae immediately pulls up and hisses, the claws goes through his denim and dig into his flesh. A biting pain cuts through him and Sungmin abruptly stands up in pain, throwing Donghae to the floor and Donghae lands with a thump, letting out a painful yowl that pierces Sungmin’s ears.

It doesn’t take long before Sungmin hears a rush of footsteps coming from the hallway. Kyuhyun bursts into the living room, breathing hard and a desperate look on his face.

“What happen?!” he demands.

Sungmin strokes his thigh furiously and makes a face. “He scratched me and I jumped and accidently dumped him on the floor.”  

Kyuhyun frowns. “Did you try to touch him?”

Sungmin winces. “Uh, yes?” he answers hesitantly.

Kyuhyun sighs and drops himself to the floor, where Donghae is looking up Sungmin with righteous indignation, sulky and sullen like the Sungmin had done him wrong.  “You shouldn’t have pet him without his permission. Donghae doesn’t like being touch by people he doesn’t know well yet,” he chides, picking Donghae up in his arms.   

“Sorry,” he grumbles, “I didn’t know.” -- _that your cat is totally crazy_ , he reins in the urge to add it in.

“Are you okay, sweetie?” Kyuhyun asks Donghae, practically cooing over the cat and checking every part of his body for any injury while his own boyfriend is _bleeding_ right in front of him.

Okay, he’s only bleeding a little but there are now claws’ indentations in his pants leg and Kyuhyun is worrying over his stupid cat who is barely even hurt. He cast a resentful glance at Donghae.

Donghae lets out a pitiful wail, like he’s some sort of tragic maiden, and Sungmin could see the moment when Kyuhyun goes crazy and fondles Donghae’s head for some sort of pseudo bump or damage.  

“Oh god, I think I see blood,” he says hysterically, and makes a run for it back into the hallway with Donghae meowing unhappily all the way. “I’m going to get a med kit.”

“He’s not bleeding! I am!” Sungmin shouts to Kyuhyun retreating back but all he meets is silent.

He sighs and considers maybe this is all just a nightmare, and Sungmin is still in his bed and--

“Sungmin, could you get my cell phone and find the vet’s number?” Kyuhyun yells out from one of the rooms in the hallway.

Sungmin is left standing in the middle of Kyuhyun’s living room with several puncture wounds in his thighs while Kyuhyun is going crazy for a nonexistent wound on Donghae, because seriously _what the hell_.

 

\---

 

"Oh you mean Princess Donghae," Heechul says mirthfully over the other line, when Sungmin decided to phone Kyuhyun’s older brother to ask if Kyuhyun is insane or something over his goddamn _cat_. “I bought him that cat years ago as a joke but apparently he took a liking to it and haven’t been able to separate himself from Donghae at all. Kyuhyun treats that cat as if he is the center of his world and he’s the reason you guys didn’t go on that vacation in Jeju Island. He didn’t want Donghae to feel lonely, even though I said I was going to pet sit Donghae for him. Donghae is Kyuhyun’s little Princess.”  

Sungmin looks up at the ceiling in desperation for a moment before saying, “So you’re saying my usually cool and compose lawyer boyfriend is actually a crazy cat lady?”

“Yes,” Heechul says almost gleefully. “If you plan to stick around with Kyuhyun, you better learn to share him because Donghae is not going away. At all.”

“My rival is a cat,” Sungmin says dazedly and Heechul cackles over the phone line.

 

\---

 

Sungmin next visit to Kyuhyun’s house happens two weeks after the horrid event that came his first time in Kyuhyun’s apartment. Kyuhyun actually didn’t want him to come over incase Donghae isn’t feeling well enough to take in strangers in his home again, which Sungmin had to resort to dirty method of bedroom skills to persuade him to let Sungmin come again and bring Hyukjae along with him.

Though he hates to admit that it was mostly due to the fact that he’d managed to guilt Kyuhyun with a simple line of, “Don’t you want Donghae to have some friends? He needs to expand his social circle.” After Kyuhyun had revealed to him that Donghae rarely left the apartment and only meet a handful of people, Kyuhyun brushed that off with a, “he’s just really shy.”

“More like crazy,” Sungmin had muttered under his breath.  

Kyuhyun immediately caved to his guilt trip and Sungmin is a little bitter at how easily Kyuhyun gave in as soon as he had brought in Donghae into the argument.

But he doesn’t dwell on it too much because this time Sungmin brought a secret weapon: Hyukjae. Sungmin’s cat, Hyukjae, is a gorgeous silver spotted Bengal that he had rescued several years ago and worked extra hard to prove that he’s worthy enough to keep Hyukjae. Hyukjae is his pride and joy, charming, sweet, and friendly, and if there’s anybody that can tame the demon cat that Kyuhyun has, it is Hyukjae.  

“Hey,” Sungmin greets when Kyuhyun opened the door to his apartment. The large cat crate, containing Hyukjae, is beside him. Hyukjae has been good and quiet since leaving the house just like he expected and this is how a good cat _should_ be.

“I made dinner for us,” Kyuhyun says, not even bother with a return greeting. He steps aside to let Sungmin in and helps Sungmin carry the crate toward the living room. After that he left Sungmin to his own device as he check on his cooking.

Sungmin crouches down and lets out Hyukjae out of the crate, and then he moves away. Hyukjae takes several steps out of the crate and looks around curiously. He hops on one of the lounging chair and surveys the place with a steady gaze.

“Hyukjae,” Sungmin calls and immediately Hyukjae jumps down and heads toward him. He slinks between Sungmin’s legs in greeting and Sungmin bends down to scratch behind his ears.

“Good boy,” he murmurs.

Hyukjae meows, a soft and melodious tone that Sungmin loves.  

Kyuhyun comes back to the living room and Hyukjae moves away from Sungmin. He walks up to Kyuhyun and brushes fondly against his leg, recognizing a familiar face and scent, but Kyuhyun is rigid in his respond.

“Oh hey, Hyukjae,” he says coolly.

Sungmin bites back a snarky remark. It’s weird that Sungmin had always assume Kyuhyun’s lack of emotional connection to Hyukjae was mostly due to him not being a cat-person but now Sungmin can only think that he just doesn’t like any cat except his own. Which is totally wrong because for one thing, Donghae is pure evil; two, what’s wrong with Hyukjae (?!); and three, Kyuhyun clearly has bad taste in cats.

“So where is Donghae?” he asks, looking around for any sign of a fluff ball of white.

“He’s in his room,” Kyuhyun says, tilting his head toward the hallway.

Sungmin blinks. “Your cat has his _own_ room?”

Kyuhyun nods his head slowly. “Yea, where else would he go to play and sleep?”

Anywhere, Sungmin doesn’t say. What kind of cat needs his own room when a cat can sleep and play just about anywhere.  

Hyukjae starts to walk toward the hallway in the direction that Donghae is said to be in and Sungmin goes to pick him up before anything could happen. No matter how much Sungmin like to call Donghae evil, he doesn’t think Donghae is vicious or anything like that but he rather be safe than sorry when it comes to Hyukjae. Not that he doesn’t think Hyukjae couldn’t take Donghae on.

“Why don’t we meet him there,” he suggests. It’s partly due to curiosity because he wants to see Donghae’s room. It’s the first time he even heard of a cat having his own room.   

Kyuhyun looks thoughtful before agreeing to it. He leads the way toward Donghae’s room and he stops in front of two doors to the right. Hanging in front of the door is a bunch of white letters plaque that spelled out “Donghae” in elegant cursive and a white cat curls around it.

“This is Donghae’s room,” Kyuhyun says, pushing the door open to reveal a large room littered with so much stuff all over the place that makes Sungmin eyes go wide.

It’s like some sort of cat paradise. There are several scratching posts in varying sizes and colors, more than one furniture scratcher, five cat tree condos that rise up from the floor like some kind of miniature cat city, several luxurious cat beds that look like it cost more than Sungmin’s actual bed, and assortment of toys that pile up around the room.

Sungmin turns his head around and raises an eyebrow. “Are you running some kind of cat day care or something?” he asks.

Kyuhyun stiffens up next to him. “Donghae likes variety,” he says defensively.

He rolls his eyes, like that make it okay to throw ridiculous amount of money on pet products when he only has _one_ cat.

He glances around and spots Donghae on top of one of the cat condo, causally watching them like some sort of a majestic lord surveying his servants. Donghae barely takes any notice of Hyukjae in his arms but Hyukjae’s head perks up at once upon seeing Donghae.

He struggles in Sungmin’s grip and Sungmin tries to keep Hyukjae still but it was a futile effort when Hyukjae springs from his arms. Kyuhyun tries to catch Hyukjae but Hyukjae is faster and slips away from him.

“Hyukjae!” Kyuhyun shouts but Hyukjae didn’t listen to him and heads directly toward the cat condo Donghae is on and sits in front of it, looking up at Donghae expectantly. Donghae glances down at Hyukjae for a moment before returning to lick one of his paws. He’s perfectly calm and unbothered by the new introduced cat into his territory; just the swishing of his tail shows any sign of emotion.   

“Hey,” Sungmin says, before Kyuhyun goes into a panic, “Hyukjae wouldn’t ever harm Donghae, don’t worry. I know him better than that. Look, see they are doing fine.”

Hyukjae had decided to leave Donghae alone, since Donghae couldn’t even be bothered with him, and goes to play with an electronic mouse toy that lights up when he touch it. Donghae is rolling around on his treetop and curiously spying on Hyukjae every now and then, but doesn’t bother to directly interact with him.

Kyuhyun bites his lower lip, and then nods. “Yea, okay. I see it.”   

“We should leave them alone while we eat dinner and let them get use to each other without us getting into their space,” Sungmin suggests.

Kyuhyun looks hesitant about it. Sungmin sighs and grabs hold of Kyuhyun’s wrist, dragging him out of the room and toward the kitchen.

The dinner was supposed to be romantic and sweet for the two of them, since this is technically the second time Sungmin been over and Sungmin wanted Kyuhyun to be romantic. Kyuhyun reluctantly agreed to cook for him and Sungmin has been looking for to this for days.

Except dinner isn’t how he had imagined it to be.

Conversation is strain and awkward during dinner, the food is delicious and warm and but the atmosphere is stale, which is completely unusual for them but Kyuhyun keeps looking at the clock and glancing toward the corridors every few minutes in a worried some way. And that pisses Sungmin off, he’s slightly offended on behalf of Hyukjae, because Hyukjae is the best-behaved cat he knows and the one that is going to cause any trouble is going to Donghae and not his Hyukjae.

He didn’t feel like Kyuhyun is giving Sungmin his full attention or fully engage in their topics about work and some of the ongoing events in their lives. In turn, Sungmin isn’t generous to Kyuhyun and sent him glares throughout dinner.

They couldn’t finish their dinner fast enough for eithehr of them. In Kyuhyun’s case, he wants to check in on Donghae and make sure everything is okay, while Sungmin mostly just want to Donghae, the beast from hell, meet his match.  

After they clean the table and put the dishes in the dish washers, they hurriedly head toward Donghae’s room and when they open it, it is a sight to behold.

It is nothing like they all expected.

Donghae and Hyukjae is in one of the cat beds: a beautiful wooden standing lounge with intricate detailing all over, the bedding has several tufted pillows with accented rhinestones and buttons, and a white canopy hangs above them.

Seriously, Sungmin’s bed is not even that elaborate.

Hyukjae is on top of Donghae, licking his head and Donghae, surprisingly to Sungmin, is completely docile under him, letting himself be clean. Hyukjae, being a much bigger breed than Donghae, is pretty much eclipsing Donghae with his body and when he fondly bites Donghae’s ear, Donghae turns his head to the side and licks Hyukjae’s nose and wow--this is awkward. It looks like they had walked into an intimate scene between a pair of lovers.  

“He’s squishing Donghae!” Kyuhyun shouts, sounding distressed.

“I think he’s grooming him,” Sungmin says, and his voice didn’t quite squeak but it was very close.  

“Donghae,” Kyuhyun says, ignoring Sungmin’s previous statement completely.

Donghae’s ears perk up at his name and he tries to get up and head toward Kyuhyun, but Hyukjae had he pinned down with his entire body. Donghae trills unhappily and tilts his head up and looks sulkily at Hyukjae. Hyukjae nips at his neck and Donghae’s chest rumbles with a purr.

Kyuhyun’s face scrunches up in displeasure and stomps his way toward the two. He drags Donghae out of Hyukjae, much to Hyukjae’s frantic hissing.

“He’s not your toy,” Kyuhyun snaps at Hyukjae.

“Hey--!” Sungmin says, getting defensive over his cat. “Hyukjae wouldn’t do that!”  

Donghae wails in Kyuhyun’s arms and tries to claw his way back to Hyukjae.

“Donghae,” Kyuhyun says firmly and Donghae stills and sniffs into Kyuhyun’s chest, like a chasten child.

Hyukjae stands up, and lets out an angry hiss, his tail stands up and his fangs protrude out of his mouth. Sungmin is now reminded that Hyukjae has some wild blood in him and it’s so strange to see his sweet Hyukjae acting out like this.

“Hyukjae stop,” he orders but Hyukjae barely give him any notice, glaring at Kyuhyun furiously. This behavior is unsual to see in Hyukjae, because Hyukjae always listen to him and he never misbehave like right now.

“I think you should leave,” Kyuhyun says stiffly, holding onto Donghae’s tightly.

“Kyuhyun,” Sungmin tries to say but Kyuhyun cuts him off with a wave.  

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Kyuhyun says and that is that.

Sungmin sighs and goes to pick Hyukjae up. Hyukjae struggles in his grip and Sungmin holds onto him tightly in a death grip.

They both walk out of Donghae’s room with their cats in a stifling silent. Donghae quiet and sullen in Kyuhyun’s arms and Hyukjae is grumpy and piss in Sungmin.

“I need to put Hyukjae in the crate first,” Sungmin says in the living room, and drops Hyukjae to the floor momentarily, keeping a single hand on Hyukjae as he opens the crate’s door but Hyukjae refuses to go inside.

Sungmin has to push him to move but Hyukjae put up a fit and fights his way through. He was never put in such a situation where’s he has to physically muscle his way through to get Hyukjae into his crate and where Hyukjae doesn’t even listen to him. Sungmin isn’t even aware of how much strength Hyukjae has, now though he feels like he fighting a full grown man.

“Here,” Kyuhyun says, and moves Donghae to one his arms. He uses his free hand to give that extra push to get Hyukjae in but Hyukjae lashes out at Kyuhyun and scratches Kyuhyun’s open palm.

Kyuhyun pulls away with a hiss and drops Donghae to the floor, who lands perfectly on his toes. Sungmin lets go of Hyukjae and rushes to Kyuhyun’s aid. Checking over his swollen three red lines that light up his skin.

“Oh my god, are you alright?” he asks frantically, checking over the injury. His Hyukjae had never hurt anyone before. This isn’t right. Now, he’s worried.

“It’s fine. I’m _fine_ ,” Kyuhyun, says, rolling his eyes. “I’ll wash it clean afterward just need to get your stupid cat out--” Kyuhyun never get to finish it because his eyes go wide and he stares past Sungmin’s head.

Sungmin’s turns his head around and sees Donghae nuzzling up against Hyukjae’s side and Hyukjae lowers his head to licks at Donghae’s muzzle.  

No, no, no, this can’t be. Now, he knows what had happened. His Hyukjae is seduced by that hellcat. Good lord, no wonder Hyukjae acted so strange.

“Right, we’re leaving,” Sungmin states and quickly makes a grab for Hyukjae, shoving him into a crate before Hyukjae even realize what had happen. He kisses Kyuhyun before heading out and could see Kyuhyun staring blankly at him and Donghae giving him the stink eye, yes evil cat alright, right as he shut the door.

He dashes out of the apartment building and heads toward the parking lot, with a much calmer Hyukjae in his crate now that Sungmin got him away from that demon cat. He quickly finds his car and sends a quick text to Heechul and Ryeowook before he got into it:

_theoretically, say can cats be gay??_

He puts Hyukjae in the back seat and seatbelt it before hopping into the front seat. Sungmin turns on the car and drives out of the parking structure under Kyuhyun’s apartment, when he hears his text message alert dings several times.

Sungmin is still on the road so he can’t check it now but he can address the main issue right now before it get out of hand.

“No, no, any other cats but Donghae,” he says, shaking his head frantically. His grip on the steering wheel tightens. “I’ll introduce you to some really nice lady cats, how about that?”

Hyukjae sniffs from his spot and Sungmin could see in his rearview mirror that Hyukjae is covering his eyes with his paw in denial.    

“Oh goddamnit, that cat is a demon incarnate, Hyukjae,” Sungmin curses. “Don’t be fool by his pretty face, Hyukjae! You deserve so much _better_. I bet he doesn’t even know how to hunt. He probably eats some expansive can food that cost a week lunch. You don’t need that pamper princess.”

Hyukjae meows unhappily in his seat and looks forlorningly out the passenger’s window, like some lovesick fool.

“You’re supposed to be the one that tame that thing not the other way around,” Sungmin grumbles.

He manages to catch a stoplight and pulls out his cell phone to check his texts, and it reads:

**Ryeowook:** _what are you drunk?? did you get dump by kyuhyun or something, hyung? :((((_

**Heechul:** _hahahahaha_

**Heechul:** _you and kyuhyun are going to be in-laws now. awkward._

Fuck his life, he thinks, and proceeds to bang his head against the steering wheel, while Hyukjae mews like the Romeo he ends up being.   

**Author's Note:**

> technically this is a kyumin fic but eunhae easily wormed themselves into it, well donghae mostly (my favoritism is so obvious), and takes center stage. idek what i was thinking when i wrote this. please don't judge me b/c i'm already judging myself enough as it is over it /o\\.


End file.
